L'interdit
by dragon tears1
Summary: TERMINERDes races d'infférente,des règle différente.Les vampire ne doivent aimé que les vampire,les humain les humains,une autre alliance est interdite....Mais deux personne défiront l'interdit...LJ!
1. Default Chapter

Summary : Lui est un vampire.Elle est une humaine.Aimer une autre espèces est formellement interdit.Pourtant,ils défiront ce qui est interdit.L/J  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
L'obscurité, l'élément des immortelles.  
  
Dans une petite ville nommée ''Vanzanillia'',dans une petite maison bien normal, deux cris déchirèrent le silence de cette petite parcelle de terre.  
  
A l'intérieur,deux femmes étaient sur leurs lits avec deux hommes.On aurait pu dire qu'elles se faisaient embrasser si ce n'aurait été de la douleur dans leurs figures.  
  
Les deux hommes poussèrent les femmes dans leurs lit, leurs corps étant maintenant sans vie.Ils relevèrent la tête et se levèrent.  
  
Sirius Black, lècha le reste de sang sur ses lèvres.  
  
James Potter ,essuya le peu de sang qu'il restait sur ses lèvres aussi,avec sa manche de cape.  
  
Ensuite ,ils sortirent dehors et marchèrent.  
  
-Alors,James. Comment ta trouver notre souper de ce soir?demanda Sirius.  
  
-Bof.comme d'habitude quoi.répondit James.Chassez pour survivre.  
  
-Ouais..bon on rentre?  
  
-Vas-y.Je vais marcher encore un peu.  
  
-Ok,rentre avant le soleil hein?  
  
-Ouais..  
  
Et Sirius disparu dans l'obscurité.Quand a James il marcha.Marcha pour oublier son existence,ce qu'il était.Il contempla la nuit,son élément.Il n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour, ayant été fils de vampire au sang pure.  
  
Et oui.Lui et son ami et beaucoup d'autre était des vampires.Sauf que lui et Sirius étaient nés de parents déjà vampire ,ce qui était rare maintenant.  
  
Il respira profondément.Il s'arrêta devant une petite maison avec des fleurs et contempla la lune.Il aurait aimer savoir a quoi le soleil ressemblait.  
  
Il pensa a sa vie de misère.Mais un mouvement dans la pièce du haut de la petite maison,attira son attention.Il releva la tête et regarda ,une jeune fille,qui était en train de se peigner.Mais il en resta bouche-bée.  
  
Après temps de siècle de vécu ,il ne se rappelait plus tellement a quoi ressemblait les couleurs vive.Mais cette fille..Elle avait des cheveux de couleurs,comme le feu dans sa chambre le soir et des yeux.il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.  
  
Dans tout les humains qu'il avait vu a travers les siècles,jamais il n'en avait vu une comme elle.Seulement ,il ne se rappelait plus du nom des couleurs qu'elle avait dans les cheveux , dans les yeux,ses vêtement.  
  
Mais c'est normal.Tout les Vampires ont les cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs ou brun.Sauf une..  
  
Jessica Parker.Elle avait les yeux bleu et lui courrait après,elle l'aimait et avait décider qu'il était a elle et personne d'autre.Étant la fille du chef, personne n'osait dire le contraire de se qu'elle disait.  
  
Mais lui ne l'aimait pas.Il la trouvait trop.prétentieuse et bébé gâter.  
  
Il restait la a contempler la petite humaine qui devait avoir 17 ans au moins.Quand elle ferma sa lumière pour dormir,il parti,mais il pensait toujours a se qu'il avait vu.  
  
Il rentra dans un énorme manoir et alla a sa chambre.La,il se lança sur son lit et ferma ses yeux brun.  
  
Quand l'aube se leva,toute les fenêtres avait été recouverte et tout les vampires allèrent se reposer,pour reprendre des forces.Ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas très souvent.  
  
James s'endormit a la penser d'une jolie humaine au cheveux de couleur feux.  
  
****************************************************  
  
TA-DAMMMMMMMM!c court, mais hey! C juste le début!!!!  
  
Alors dite si vous avez aimer!!  
  
reviewwwwwwwww 


	2. L'enchère au humains

Trois fois le soir tomba et le soleil se leva.James n'arrètait pas de penser a cette humaine qui avait l'air si fragile. Il allait a tout les soir la regarder a travers sa fenêtre de chambre.Mais ce soir la elle n'était pas la,alors il rentra.  
  
-Hey James! Lui cria son meilleur ami Sirius.  
  
-Quoi? Dit il.  
  
-Tu sais quel jour on est?  
  
-Non..  
  
-On a le droit de choisir une esclaveeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!On est en âge maintenant!!Trop coooool!!! Sa faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais se moment!!  
  
-Euh.ok,t'es venu me voir juste pour sa?  
  
-Hein? Euh non! Le chef t'attend pour présenter les esclaves!!Alors viens!!!  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce rectangulaire ou une scène avait été monté pour les esclaves.Alors lui et Sirius s'assirent dans un siège de la ranger du milieu.Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'acheter une esclave..  
  
-Alors!cria un homme qui venait d'arriver sur la scène.Vous voulez voir les esclaves???  
  
Les vampires dans la salle crièrent que oui.  
  
-Et bien se siècle si nous avons choisi des humains!!!!!!Et voici le premier spécimen!!  
  
Une fille au cheveux blond arriva sur la scène.Elle avait l'air effrayer et sûrement âgé dans la trentaine.  
  
-Alors combien on m'en offre????  
  
-10!  
  
-15!  
  
-50!!  
  
-Vendu au messieurs pour 50 sacs de sang!!!  
  
James la regarda se diriger vers son maître et en voyant le regard gourmand de celui-ci,il savait qu'elle ne vivrais pas une semaine.Et ainsi les humains se vendirent et la dernière arriva.  
  
-Et nous avons garder la dernière pour la fin!!La plus belle..la plus séduisante de toute les créature apparu dans cette pièce.  
  
Le c?ur de James fit un bond de 360 degré en la voyant entrée sur la scène.C'est cheveux de feu..c'est yeux d'une couleur inconnue..C'était elle.Sauf qu'elle avait un air différent des autres humain qui avait passer avant elle.Elle avait un air de défi.  
  
-Alors a combien les enchères?  
  
-40!  
  
-50!  
  
-100!  
  
Tout les vampires tombèrent silencieux et regardèrent Lucius Malefoy.Il venait de parier une très grosse somme de sang.James n'allait pourtant pas le laisser faire.Cette humaine l'intriguait alors il se leva et dit :  
  
-200!!  
  
Cette fois tout les regard se tournèrent vers lui.Lucius lui lança un regard haineux et se r'assit.  
  
-Vendu pour James!!Les enchèrent son terminer pour se siècle.  
  
Alors la salle commença a se vider et James alla voir l'humaine.Il lui fit signe de venir,mais elle ne bougea pas.Il lui dit oralement,mais elle ne bougea toujours pas.James ,pas très patient,marcha vers elle et la prit comme un sac de patate.Elle cria pour qu'il la lâche mais il ne fit rien de se qu'elle dit.Il ri même de ses effort pour lui échapper.  
  
Il entra dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit.Il ferma la porte et la regarda.Elle n'avait pas grand-chose sur elle.Une camisole a bretelle spaghetti et un bas de pyjama.Il se mit devant elle.  
  
-C'est quoi ton nom ?demanda t-il gentiment.  
  
Elle le regarda et lui tourna le dos en relevant son menton.James grogna,mécontent ,et lui fit faire demi-tour si brusquement qu'elle tomba par terre .  
  
-Ton nom! Dit il moins gentiment.  
  
Elle se frotta le derrière et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Lily.  
  
-Moi c'est James Potter et je suis ton maître ,a présent tu devras faire tout ce que je te dit de faire.  
  
-Pfffff...fit-elle.  
  
-Je peut te faire tout ce que je veut,je pourrais te corriger juste pour se que tu viens de faire.  
  
-Ben alors faite le!!lui dit elle en se relevant.  
  
Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui.Il faisait 6 pied et 3 alors qu'elle devait faire 5 pieds 2.Il failli en rire.Elle avait la tête levée haute ,essayant de l'intimider.  
  
-C'est tu que je suis un vampire? Dit il.  
  
-Sa n'existe pas les vampires!  
  
-T'en veut une preuve?  
  
-Ouais!  
  
Un demi-sourire apparu sur les lèvres de James.Il vit un chat sur le rebord de sa fenêtre,il alla l'ouvrir et prit le chat.Il mordit dedans et commença a boire son sang.  
  
Lily poussa un cri de terreur ,se précipita sur la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir.James lançant le chat sans vie a travers la pièce essuya le sang et ce précipita sur elle.Grosse erreur.Elle réussi a ouvrir la porte et sorti.Elle ne regardait pas ou elle allait,elle était hystérique(sa se comprend!), et fonça dans quelqu'un.Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-Que sa tombe bien!dit il.J'avais une petite faim!  
  
Il se pencha,Lily vit les croc mais elle était trop sous le choc pour réagir.Il se pencha sur son coup..Il allait la mordre.elle allait devenir maudite elle aussi.Elle sentit une petite pression sur son coup et retint son souffle et ferma les yeux.  
  
Une secousse violente envoya Lucius beaucoup plus loin de Lily.Elle avait les yeux fermé et en le sentant partir,elle ouvrit les yeux.James était devant elle et regardait Malefoy.Il parlait dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle toucha son cou.Elle saignait.Elle chercha pour le trou des crocs,mais apparament il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin.  
  
Quand Lucius parti James se tourna vers elle avec colère et la prit par la main,l'emmena dans sa chambre.A l'intérieur il attacha un de ses pieds au lit et lui lança une petite couverture.  
  
-Tu va dormir la jusqu'à ce que je t'en dise le contraire!lui cracha t-il ,fâcher.Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce jusqu'à ce que je te le dise!Tu va m'obéir c'est clair??? Si jamais tu me défi de nouveau.je vais te battre compris?  
  
Elle dit oui de la tête,térrifié.Il ferma les lumières et se coucha dans son lit.Lily regarda la petite couverture.Elle ne tiendrait même pas un toutou au chaud.Elle soupira et se mis en boule,la couverte par-dessus elle.Peut-être allait t-elle se réveiller demain et s'apercevoir que cela était un rêve..  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Voila!dite si vous avez aimer! REVIEWWWWWWWWWSSSS!!! 


	3. S'évader

Note de l'auteur :OH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUUUU!!23 REVIEW?23??Vous me rechauffer le c?ur J'avais tellement peur que personne n'aimerait cette fic la!merci beaucoup!  
  
JE VAIS ESSAYER DE FAIRE DES ITALICS OK?  
  
Italics are toughs.  
  
Bon on va voir si sa marche!L'histoire maintenant!Actionnnnn!  
  
S'évader.  
  
Un vent glacial frappa Lily,qui frissona.Elle releva la petite couverture qui lui couvrait le bas du corps.Elle ouvrit les yeux,s'ajusta a la noirceur.Elle frissona de nouveau.Elle s'assit,enleva la couverture pleine d'eau.Il avait du pleuvoir.  
  
Elle regarda au alentour pour voir le vampire,mais il n'étais pas la.La chambre puait.Sa sentait.la mort.Elle se retourna doucement,ayant une petite idée de se qu'elle allait découvrir a coter d'elle.Malheureusement pour elle,sa crainte était vrai.  
  
Coucher a coter d'elle,une jeune fille,18 ans au moins,avait les yeux grand ouvert,elle la regardait la bouche ouverte ,du sang seché sur son cou.Lily cria ,pas bien fort,et se tassa jusqu'à se que la corde l'arrête.  
  
Elle se recroquevilla dans son petit coin.Elle devait sortir d'ici au plus vite ,sinon elle allait finir comme cette fille!Mais avant elle devait se défaire de cette corde.  
  
Elle chercha du regard un objet tranchant.Elle vu un petit couteau proche du lit,sur une table.Elle estima la distance que la corde pourrait faire..elle serait capable en s'étirant beaucoup.  
  
-Je ne perd rien a essayer!se dit elle a voix haute.  
  
-Essayer quoi? Dit une voix.  
  
Lily leva la tête a la vitesse de l'éclair.James était dans la pièce et la regardait avec un point d'intérogation dans la face.Elle regarda l'homme étranger qui la surpassait de toute sa grandeur.  
  
-Euh.rien ,rien du tout!dit elle bêtement.  
  
James la regarda en levant un sourcil,signe qu'il ne la croyait pas.Que voulait-elle faire?Il remarqua le corps ,son dîner en fait, d'hier soir.Il rougit et haussa les épaule,il sorti de la pièce.  
  
Lily soupira de soulagement.Mais la crainte reviens,savait-il ce qu'elle allait faire?Non.Non comment aurait-il pu savoir?Elle chassa ses craintes et regarda de nouveau le couteau. La couleur de son visage parti.Le couteau n'était plus la.  
  
Merde.  
  
*****************************  
  
James sourit en jouant avec le couteau.Elle le prenait vraiment pour un idiot ou quoi? Il fronça les sourcil.Elle voulait s'échapper hein? Et ..croyait-elle vraiment qu'il allait la laisser faire?Elle était a lui!elle lui appartenait!Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser aller ainsi!Il tourna un couloir et fût mis dans un ''câlin''.  
  
Il regarda qui le lui faisait et soupira de frustration.  
  
-Allô Jessica.dit il.  
  
-Bonjour mon amour!dit elle en se sortant les lèvres.Alors que se passe t- il chez toi?Je ne te vois presque plus!  
  
-Je..suis rester avec Lily.  
  
-Lily? Dit elle fâcher.C'est qui celle la?  
  
-Ma servante.Tu c'est ..celle que j'ai acheter a l'enchère?  
  
-Aaaah oui.elle.Elle te tient occuper?  
  
-Me fait de la misère tu veut dire.  
  
-Quoi?Comment ose t-elle! Je vais aller lui crever un ?il moi !Personne na le droit de faire de la misère a mon James!  
  
En disant cela elle se détacha de James et prit la direction de la chambre de James.Lui sachant qu'elle mettait toujours ses menaces a exécution,lui prit le bras et la ramena vers lui brusquement.Quand elle se tourna vers lui,elle eu peur.  
  
-Premièrement,dit il d'un voix dangereuse,je ne suis pas ton James.Deuxièmement,tu laisse Lily tranquille c'est clair?  
  
-Et pourquoi cela?  
  
-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi!  
  
-Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire?C'est pas comme si elle disait quelque chose pour toi!  
  
-Non,elle n'est rien a mes yeux!Mais si tu la tue j'aurai perdu 200 sac de sang!  
  
Jessica le regarda.  
  
-Oh,mais ce n'est pas seulement les sac qui te tracasse pas vrai?  
  
-pardon?  
  
-Tu l'aime pas vrai!Tu aime cette salope d'humaine!  
  
Il la planta au mur.  
  
-Ne l'appelle plus comme sa en ma présence. -Je le savais..  
  
Elle remarqua le couteau dans ses mains.  
  
-Pourquoi ta un couteau?  
  
James se détacha d'elle.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!  
  
-Elle a essayer de s'enfuir pas vrai?  
  
James grogna et parti.Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius.Il y rentra sans même cogner et se lança sur le lit.  
  
-Wow , vieux sa pas l'air d'aller.Dit Sirius en s'approchant du lit.  
  
James soupira.  
  
-C'est l'enfer.  
  
-Awwwwwww!Raconte tout a ton psychologue!dit Sirius.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger, elle essayait de faire lâcher prise a la corde pour que son pied puisse sortir.Mais cette damné corde ne cédait pas!  
  
Lily laissa un cri de frustration sortir de ses lèvres.Comment avait-il pu prendre le couteau premièrement?Il en était a des pieds! Est ce que les vampires pourrait avoir des pouvoir magique?  
  
Elle arrêta de bouger quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Jessica se rendit dans sa chambre luxurieuse bouillante de rage.Comment pouvait-il la préféré a une humaine!Elle regarda son calendrier elle devait sortir,prendre l'air.  
  
Elle jura.  
  
C'était une nuit de pleine lune!  
  
Mais un instant.c'est parfait!pensa t-elle  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lily regarda un vampire qui c'était présenter comme Jessica Parker.Elle était très jolie.pour une vampire.  
  
-Vous voulez quoi?dit Lily.  
  
Jessica lui parla en se regardant les ongles.  
  
-Eh bien je sais que tu veut t'enfuir et je peut t'aider,si tu promets de ne le dire a personne.  
  
Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance?Elle soupira. Elle n'avait rien a perdre.  
  
-C'est d'accord.dit Lily.  
  
Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Jessica.  
  
-Ok. Je vais t'enlever les cordes,ensuite te guider dans la salle de dîner,puis tu sortira par la grande porte,tu trouveras une excuse.Ensuite tu va dans les bois et a partir de la je ne peut plus t'aider.  
  
-Je ne peux pas tout simplement sortir par la fenêtre?  
  
Lily pointait la fenêtre derrière elle.  
  
-Mais bien sur..  
  
**************************************************  
  
-Merci Sirius ,ton..humour ma aider.dit en sortant de la chambre de Sirius.  
  
-Pas de problème!dit celui-ci.  
  
James marcha lentement a sa chambre.Il évita les gens ,évita Jessica.Enfin il se trouva devant la porte de sa chambre.Quelque chose n'allait pas.Il le sentait.Il ouvrit la porte et Lily n'était nulle part.Il y avait une brise fraîche qui claquait sur sa peau.  
  
Elle s'était enfuie.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre regarda dehors ,la referma.Il était nerveux.Il se dirigea vers son calendrier et le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur la figure disparu.  
  
Pleine lune.  
  
Les loups-Garou..  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
voila!!dite si vous aimer!  
  
reviewwwwwwww 


	4. Estce que les vampires peuvent aimés?

Est-ce que les vampires peuvent aimés?  
  
Lily ressera sa cape alentour d'elle,elle soupira et de la petite fumée blanche sortie de sa bouche,elle approcha ses mains du feu.Elle regarda le ciel,et vit a peine quelques étoile.Elle bailla et décida qu'il était tant qu'elle se couche.Elle s'enroula de sa cape.  
  
************************  
  
Un vent glacial la fit frissonner ,quelque chose de froid vient se déposer sur son nez,un son lui fit ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Lily se frotta les yeux et se mit assise doucement.Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit.Il neigeait.Elle se leva et tendit une main devant elle.Un petit flocon vient se poser dans sa main.Elle rie.  
  
Elle regarda au alentour et décidant qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir,elle continua a avancer.Il devait être au moins minuit,pas loin.Elle s'avança plus profond dans la forêt.Elle regardait sans cesse devant elle ,elle avait un mauvais présentiment,pourtant.ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait se promener dans un forêt.Mais celle-ci, a chaque pas qu'elle fessait,tout devenait plus noir,plus mort.Les bruits devenait de plus en plus sourd,jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus.  
  
Lily stoppa nette en entendant un buisson,du moins ce qu'il en restait,bouger devant elle.Elle le fixa sans bouger.Alors sortant de l'ombre trois Loup,enfin sa ressemblais a des loups mais ce n'étais pas pareil.Ils étaient énorme et avait des yeux jaunes,des dents si pointue..Elle n'avait jamais rien vue de pareil.Elle recula d'un pas,ce qui fit grogner les bêtes.Elle regarda par terre pour quelque chose,n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider a se défendre.Elle vit un morceau de bois par terre.  
  
Elle regarda les bêtes qui avait l'air affamés.Elle regarda de nouveau la branche.Elle fit un pas de coter et les bêtes grognèrent de nouveau.Elle n'avait pas le choix,mais elle devait se faire un plan!  
  
Le plan lui apparu dans la tête.Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans la direction du bâton.Les loups grognèrent et se lancèrent sur les traces de Lily.  
  
Lily prit le bâton et sans s'arrêter, couru encore plus profondément dans les bois.Elle entendait les loups prendre de du terrain et elle couru plus vite.Mais les loups se rapprochait dangereusement.Elle vit un arbre et décida dit grimper.Sans lâcher la petite branche elle grimpa le plus vite possible.Elle se mit sur une branche et regarda les loups tourner en rond.Elle respira,les loups ne grimpait pas au arbre!  
  
Elle sentit une secousse.Elle regarda et les loups était en train de grimper l'arbre!  
  
-C'EST PAS VRAI!cria t-elle.  
  
Elle sauta littéralement en bas et se remit a courir,elle venait d'avoir la preuve qu'ils n'était pas de vrai loups!Elle courrait tellement vite,qu'elle ne vit pas la racine relever de terre et elle tomba par terre avec un cri.Elle se releva mais cria de nouveau en tombant,elle regardant sa cheville et pâlie.Elle était dans une drôle de position.Elle releva la tête et serra le petit bâton.Elle allait se défendre jusqu'à la fin!Un loup fonça sur elle et elle le frappa avec le bâton,il revint a la charge et lui arracha littéralement .Maintenant,elle n'avait rien pour se protéger.Le loups lui fondit dessus de nouveau et avec un cri Lily se pencha par terre,alors le loups lui mordit la cape.Il tira et Lily était en train d'étouffer,elle détacha sa cape et respira.Elle regarda le loups dans les yeux,sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire...Elle allait mourir...  
  
Le loup fonça et Lily cria en se fermant les yeux et se cachant la tête dans ses bras.Elle attendait que le loups vienne la mordre,que ses dents pointue vienne transpercer sa chair.Mais rien ne se fit.  
  
Elle entendit le loups pousser et gémissement alors elle ouvrit les yeux.Devant elle ,se tenait une silhouette,elle ne le voyait pas clairement,car il faisait noir et cette personne était sûrement vêtue de noir.La personne se battait contre les loups sans difficulté.Il leurs envoyaient...des lumières blanche ???Non,non..ce n'était pas blanc..mais argent!  
  
Quand la personne eu fait disparaître les loups,elle approcha de Lily.Dans un rayon de lune,Lily lui vit la figure et elle étouffa une exclamation.James!Il était venu la sauver ?Mais pourquoi..?  
  
-Euh.commença t-elle.Je..  
  
Il s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda longuement.  
  
-Je suis désoler.finit-elle par dire.J..Je voulais juste.pas finir bouffer.  
  
Il ne dit toujours rien.Il se pencha et ,tout doucement,la prit dans ses bras de manière a ce qu'elle aille le corps en verticale.Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et il la ramena au palais.Il resta debout ,a l'extérieur.Lily allait lui demander quelque chose quand,une pression se fit sur elle,elle regarda par terre et ...mais.elle regarda en l'air et.ILS VOLAIENT??Elle cria du surprise.Elle ressera son étreinte sur le coup de James et mit sa tête dans sa poitrine.James baissa les yeux et sourit.Il entra dans la chambre et déposa Lily sur son lit doucement.Elle le regarda arriver et s'assit sur le lit.Il lui prit la cheville.  
  
-Tu fais quoi la? Dit-elle inquiète.  
  
-Shhhh. Dit-il doucement.  
  
Il leva une main et une lumière oranger apparue.Il la baissa sur la cheville de Lily,qui ressenti une chaleur immense la traverser,elle entre- ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux,sa cheville ne lui faisait plus mal.  
  
-Tu va te sentir fatiguer,lui murmura James a l'oreille.  
  
Lily s'endormit.James la plaça confortablement dans le lit.Il la regarda dormir et soupira.Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle,que tout la colère qu'il avait ressentie c'était évaporer.Il l'avait vu quand elle avait monté dans l'arbre,l'avait vu tomber.La peur et la crainte lui avait scier les entrailles.Il avait ressentie quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.  
  
Il se demandais toujours pourquoi.C'est sure qu'elle l'intéressait,elle était différente.Quand il l'avait vu souffrir,il était devenu rageux .Mais quand il la voyait dormir,comme en ce moment, il se sentait attendri,d'une délicatesse qui lui était inconnu.Était ce l'amour?  
  
Est-ce que premièrement il l'aimait?  
  
Est-ce que les vampires pouvait avoir d'autre sentiment que la haine?  
  
Est-ce que les vampires avait un c?ur?  
  
Est-ce que les vampires peuvent aimé???  
  
**************************************************************  
  
VOILAAAAAAAAAAA!REVIEWS SVP!! 


	5. Un pas vers l'avant

Un pas vers l'avant.  
  
Lily ouvrit tout doucement les yeux.Elle se sentait tellement bien.Elle avait chaud.Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de chaleur pour la tenir au chaud,vu qu'elle dormait sur le plancher avec cette horrible couverture,si on pouvait l'appeler comme sa.Elle se calla plus profondément dans le lit si douillet. Elle monta les couvertures a son menton et soupira de confort.Elle essaya de se tourner,mais quelque chose la bloquait,a la taille.Danny!Se devait être Danny!Tout ce qui c'était passer devait être un rêve!!  
  
Un sourire apparut sur son visage.Elle se tourna vers lui ,tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et son sourire s'éffaca aussitôt.Ce n'était pas un rêve.Le vampire était coucher a coter d'elle.Les événements de la nuits passé lui revinrent en tête et elle le regarda de nouveau.C'est lui qui l'avait sauvé.Si il n'avait pas été la elle serait bien pire que morte.Elle pencha sa tête sur le coter et le regarda dormir.Il était mignon.Il respirait doucement.Ses cheveux allait dans tout les sens.Oui,pour un vampire il était vraiment mignon,peut-être même plus.Mais Lily disait de quelqu'un qu'il était beau seulement si il avait une belle personnalité,sinon il était seulement mignon.Elle se redressa un peu et réussi a se défaire de ses bras musclé.Elle se leva du lit et fit le tour.Elle devait lui obéir maintenant,après tout,il lui avait sauver la vie!Elle prit du bois et fit un feu dans le grand foyer.Elle se tourna pour voir s'il était réveiller,mais il dormait encore.Une tâche,sur le drap attira son attention.Elle s'approcha et la tâche était rouge.  
  
Pourrait-il s'être blesser en l'aidant??Elle enleva la couverture jusqu'à la taille du vampire et elle rougit.Il était bien fait!Elle qui n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu,sa la gênait.Il était musclé..Elle se secoua la tête.Elle regarda et son corps était plein de blessure!  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et commença a fouiller pour trouver quelque chose pour le soigner.Elle alla chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine et revint avec un sceau.Elle prit des guenille et entreprit d'enlever le sang.Ensuite elle les bandas.Quand elle eu terminer elle se mit a ranger la chambre.  
  
Elle nettoyait une commode quand des coups se firent frapper a la porte.Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour ne pas que James se réveille.Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans le cadre de porte.Quand il la vit un sourire de coter se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Euh.bonjour.dit Lily.Je peut vous aider? -Mais bien sure mais avant pourrais-je savoir ce qu'une humaine comme vous pense avoir le droit d'ouvrir la porte?dit il méchamment.  
  
-Mon maître dors.dit elle peu sure d'elle maintenant.Elle n'aimait pas cet homme.  
  
-Je voulais le voir!  
  
-Alors repasser un peu plus tard.  
  
Elle allait fermer la porte quand il attrapa son bras.Elle ne pu réprimer un petit cri de peur a la lueur démoniaque qu'il avait maintenant dans les yeux.  
  
-Pour qui tu te prends pour me dire sa?dit il furieux,il la rapprocha de lui et leva la main.Tu mérite une bonne correction!  
  
Lily ne vit jamais la gifle s'abattre sur elle.Quand elle releva la tête ,elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Partez maintenant!lui cracha t-elle .  
  
Il leva la main de nouveau et frappa encore ,plus fort que l'autre fois car elle tomba par terre.Il leva son pied pour la frapper mais quelqu'un l'empoigna par le col de sa cape et le lança dehors.  
  
James qui s'était lever pour voir Lily manger une claque en pleine figure et tomber par terre était furieux.Qui osait frapper se qui lui appartenait ???Il s'était dirigé vers la porte et avait pris l'homme par le col.  
  
-Qui croit tu être pour frapper se qui m'appartient ?lui lança t-il.  
  
Lucius se leva.  
  
-Tu devrais apprendre a cette maudite humaine de bien se tenir!  
  
-Elle se tient très bien pour ne pas t'avoir frapper!  
  
-J'étais venu te voir!Le maître veut savoir ou tu étais hier soir!  
  
-J'étais dans ma chambre!  
  
-Mensonge!!! Nous avons cogner et tu na pas répondu!  
  
-Peut-être je ne voulais pas répondre!  
  
-Tu est vraiment chanceux d'avoir le frère du maître qui t'aime bien..Mais fait attention,il ne serra pas la éternellement.  
  
Ensuite Malefoy parti,non sans donner un regarda plein de dégoût a Lily.  
  
James se dirigea vers elle et l'aida a se relever.Il l'entraîna vers le lit et regarda sa joue.  
  
-Elle va enfler.dit-il.  
  
-Ça va aller,lui assura t-elle.  
  
Il ne l'écouta pas et prit une serviette d'eau froide qu'il lui mit dessus.  
  
-Garde de sa,demain il n'y paraîtra plus rien.  
  
-Merci,murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
-Merci a toi!Grâce a toi je n'ai plus aucune blessure!Je me sens comme neuf! Lily le regarda et elle lui sourit,il lui rendit son sourire en retour. Il s'assit a coter d'elle et la regarda comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde ,se qui la fit rougir.  
  
-Pourquoi me regarder vous comme sa ?demanda t-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu penser une seconde,hier,que je t'aurais manger ?demanda t- il.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Vous m'avez entendu?  
  
-Ouais.  
  
Elle regarda ses pieds puis lui de nouveau.  
  
-La peur je crois.Je veux dire.Je venais de découvrir que les vampires existait et les loups-Garous le même jours.Puis a mon réveil une fille morte venait de se faire vider de son sang.  
  
Maintenant,c'était lui qui semblait gêné.  
  
-Bien.moi aussi il faut que je mange non?(elle secoua la tête)Mais j'avoue que j'ai manquer de tac pas vrai?(elle secoua la tête de nouveau)Mais.non laisse tomber.  
  
Lily le regarda.  
  
-Tu as quel âge?  
  
-3000 ans et toi?  
  
-17 ans...Tu es si vieux que sa?  
  
-Ben dans ton monde j'aurais 30 ans.  
  
-Wow...  
  
Ils se regardèrent.Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent...  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
VOILA!!!dsl que sa aie été aussi long mais je lisais une fic malade! C un enfant si particulier!Je lai mis dans mes fav si sa vous tentes de le lire moi en tout cas je vous la conseille!  
  
REVIEQWWWWWWWWWWWWSSS SVP!!!! 


	6. L'obsession de Malefoy

L'obsession de Malefoy.  
  
Le baiser devient plus intense.James approcha la tête de Lily avec sa main et Lily prit la taille de James.Tout les deux étaient maintenant comme un petit cocon.James lui passait la main dans les cheveux et le dos s'en s'arrêter et Lily n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses cheveux.Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent coucher sur le lit..  
  
*************************************************  
  
Elle sentait un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.Elle bougea un peu.Des bras resserèrent leur étreinte .James se leva regarda Lily et sourit.Si jolie,voila se qu'elle était.Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et alla a la salle de bain en fermant la porte a moitié.Cet ainsi que Lucius Malefoy les trouva.D'un regard mauvais il s'approcha du lit.Il vint du coter de Lily et la regarda.  
  
-Tu ma ensorceler espèces d'humaine.murmura t-il.Je n'ai que toi dans la tête et je te jure que je t'aurais.  
  
Il regarda vers la salle de bain.Une idée lui vint en tête.Il donna un baiser sur le cou de Lily qui soupira.Ensuite il alla en montant,il glissa ses mains sous les couvertures..  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux,croyant voir James,mais c'était ce Lucius Malefoy et..Oh mon dieu!!!  
  
-ARRÊTE!!!!!!cria Lily.  
  
Mais Malefoy ne la lâcha pas et pendant ce temps elle se débattait.James sorti avec une serviette autour de la taille(chu pas obsédé voyons!!!loool!!Peut-être un peu debord!!)et la lâcha(héhéhéhéhéhéhé)en voyant Malefoy sur Lily.Il cria de rage et empoigna Malefoy,qui ne se laissa pas faire.  
  
Tout les deux se donnèrent des coups de poing et tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer.Mais Malefoy avait prit le dessus en donnant un bon coup dans les partie a James.James se releva et lui dit :  
  
-Sort!Tout de suite!  
  
Mais voyant que Malefoy regardait Lily qui essayait de dissimuler son corps sous les couvertures il l'empoigna par le collet.  
  
-Et arrête de la regarder!(il le jeta dehors.)Si tu t'approche d'elle ou lui parle ou ne fais que la regarder tu es mort!Comprit?  
  
Malefoy se releva et enleva la poussière sur sa robe.Puis regarda James dans les yeux.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas.Je ne m'abaisserai pas a coucher avec une humaine,moi, je ne suis pas si désespéré.dit il.  
  
Il rit méchamment.  
  
-Attend que je dise sa au maître!Cette fois ton précieux Dumbledore ne pourra rien pour toi!Son frère sera furieux!Tu sais que tu na pas le droit!!  
  
-Je me fiche de se que tu va aller lui raconter!Je n'ai rien fait de mal!Elle n'est pas enceinte que je sache!  
  
-Tu te croit vraiment tout permis hein?Un jour tu verras tout sa va te retomber dessus comme de la pluie!Tu verras,cette démone causera ta perte Potter!  
  
-Démone?Pourquoi l'appelle tu ainsi?  
  
-Elle ma jeter un sort..  
  
-C'est faux!dit Lily qui arriva derrière James avec la couverture.Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait!  
  
Lucius tourna ses yeux vers elle.Il la regarda de haut en bas.James la poussa derrière lui dans une manière protective.  
  
-Tu veut vraiment le savoir?(elle secoua la tête)Je ne fais que penser a toi,tu m'obsède!Tu ma jeter un sort pour me rendre fou!Quand je te vois je deviens fou,je ne veut que te toucher.Tu est rendu une obsession que je ne fait que penser et rêver.(maintenant il avait l'air démoniaque)Je tuerais pour pouvoir t'avoir une nuit,je te prendrais de force s'il le faut,mais je te veut.Ce sort ne s'enlèvera que si je te prends.Et je t'aurai...  
  
Lily le regarda effrayé.Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.Comment le cruel homme qui était en face d'elle pouvait penser des choses comme sa?Elle avait mit sa main sur le bras de James[[qui est toujours tout nue!!!!!!!!!=)]] pendant qu'il parlait et elle resserra son emprise .  
  
James avait sentie la main de Lily lui serrer le bras plus fort.Il était tellement surpris par Malefoy qu'il ne sentait plus rien sauf Lily.Puis comme la réalité le frappa de nouveau ,il arqua les sourcis .  
  
-Tu ne lui toucheras pas c'est clair ?dit il frustré.Si tu ose toucher a un seul de ses cheveux tu est un vampire mort!  
  
-Tu ne seras pas toujours la,Potter.dit Malefoy en partant.  
  
Lily respirait de plus en plus vite.Elle était bien plus qu'effrayer maintenant.Il allait essayer de la prendre quand James ne serrait pas la!Qu'avait elle fait bon sang!  
  
Rien.  
  
Voila le problème.  
  
Elle ne faisait jamais rien.  
  
Faisait jamais rien pour arrêter les choses.  
  
Faisais jamais rien pour les empêcher..  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤5  
  
VOILA! Désoler que sa est été aussi long mais jai pu le droit d'aller sur l'ordi la semaine!!!Mais je vais quand meme essayer!  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWW! 


	7. Le jour où je t'ai perdu

Le jour où je t'ai perdu….

Lily regardait dehors,par la grande fenêtre.Elle soupira et se frotta machinalement le bras.Elle ferma les yeux pendant que le vent lui fouettait le visage.Une grosse semaine avait passer depuis l'épisode de Malefoy et plus rien n'avait été pareil.Elle ne dormait plus dans les bras de James,il l'avait renvoyé coucher par terre.

Cette journée la ,il avait été  voir Voldemort, le maître du clan.Quand il était revenu,il était furieux et lui avait crié plein de bêtises.Elle n'avait jamais su se qui c'était passer là-bas.Elle ne voulait même plus le savoir.Il ne lui parlait plus,ne la touchait plus,ne la regardait plus….Il était si distant.Elle aurait du savoir que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était coucher avec elle.Maintenant que c'était fait,il la rejetait,ayant eu se qu'il voulait.

_J'aurais du savoir.J'aurais du me battre.Résister au désir._

Mais le désir avait eu le dessus.

_Et regarda ou tout sa ta mener…._

Lily soupira.Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de l'observer.Partout ou elle se trouvait il y était.Elle avait peur.Peur de se qu'il pourrait lui faire.Peur  qu'il la prenne.Peur de perdre James….

_C'est déjà fait…_

Lily soupira de nouveau et se détourna de la fenêtre.Elle fit le lit a James,en sentit l'odeur avant de se détourner,a regret.Elle regarda la pièce.Il faisait froid.Elle s'approcha du foyer  ,mit des bûches a l'intérieur et y mit le feu.Une chaleur lui traversa le corps.Mais elle avait toujours froid.Malgré la longueur des flammes et l'intensité de la chaleur.Elle restait froide.Et elle le resterait a jamais.

Elle regardait les flammes danser dans le foyer quand un claquement de porte la sorti de ses sombres pensée.Elle tourna la tête et le vit.Il traversa la pièce sans lui lancer un seul regard.Il prit une de ses plus belle cape et sorti de nouveau,claquant la porte.Depuis quelque temps ,il prenait toujours cette cape.Mais pour quoi faire?Elle n'en savait rien.Mais elle allait le découvrir.

Lily Evans se leva d'un pas décider.Elle oublia qu'elle n'était qu'une esclave et que ce n'était pas permis de suivre son maître.Elle sorti et vit sa cape ,au tournant d'un mur. Elle y couru et le vit entrer dans un chambre.Elle attendit un peu,mais il ne sorti pas,alors elle s'approcha de la porte.

Elle colla son oreille au mur et  entendit des bruits.Elle entre ouvrit la porte,ayant une toute petite vu sur se qui se passait a l'intérieur.Et elle cru qu'elle allait mourir.

James était étendu de tout son long sur le lit et une fille l'embrassait, le touchait. Il avait les yeux fermé et la bouche mit ouverte.Elle reconnu la fille comme étant celle qui l'avait aider a s'échapper.Jessica Parker.

Son cœur arrêta littéralement de battre.

Elle mit une main a sa bouche pour arrêter les sanglots qui lui montait a la gorge.Elle se leva et couru de toute ses force dans les couloirs.Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait ,mais elle y allait quand même.C'est seulement lorsque ses jambes cèdèrent sous elle qu'elle stoppa.Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se prit la tête entre ses mains.Et elle  pleura.Pleura toute les larmes de son corps et de son cœur.Il était fatigué d'elle!Il avait eu se qu'il avait voulu alors il allait voir ailleurs!

Elle se sentait tellement vide.Comme si son  âme l'avait quitté.Il l'avait trahi.A un moment donné,elle avait cru pouvoir se refaire une vie,ici avec lui.Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

_Juste un rêve….De fausse illusions….un espoir  pourrie, sans vie…_

Elle en avait assez de souffrir.Elle en avait assez d'aimer.Elle en avait assez de sa vie de chien.Elle voulait mettre un terme a tout sa…

Elle rie amèrement.

_Dire que j'ai cru pouvoir fondé une famille avec lui…_

Les yeux rouge et les joues qui portaient encore la marque du chemin de ses larmes ,elle se leva et se dirigea vers un escaliers.Elle y monta,essuyant la larme qui coulait une fois de tant en temps.

Elle essaya de chasser ses pensé.Elle pensa a la vie qu'elle avait eu avant tout cela.Une vie heureuse sans embûche et pleine d'amour..

Tout sa lui manquait.Pourquoi est ce que tout cela lui arrivait a elle?

Qu'avait-elle fait,pour mériter un sort pareil?

Elle était arrivé a la fin de l'escalier.Elle ouvrit la porte et un vent glacé lui trancha la figure.Elle ne frissona pas,n'ayant plus le goût de faire quoi que se soit.Elle se dirigea vers une des plus hautes tours du toit.

Quand elle y fut elle regarda en bas.Bien sure elle pourrait retourner dans son monde a elle,mais le problème c'est qu'elle l'aimait toujours.Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui,mais lui oui apparament.Elle leva la tête et regarda la lune qui était a moitié pleine.Elle la regarda longuement,pensant a son passé et le présent.Elle n'aurait pas d'avenir.Elle ne voulait pas d'avenir sans lui.Elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'oublier,ou bien le tromper.

Tous ces émotions dépassait son endurance.Elle ne voulait plus les ressentir,elle lui appartenait,de corps et d'âmes,,mais il s'en fichait.

Elle regarda de nouveau en bas.

_Si je dois choisir entre avec ou sans toi,je choisirais avec toi.Mais comme je suis sans toi maintenant,je ne peut plus vivre.J'en ai assez.Je ne veut plus vivre comme cela.On fait notre propre destin.Laisser mon maintenant faire le mien….._

Elle prit une grande respiration.

_James,je t'aimais,je t'aime et je t'aimerai a jamais…._

Elle ferma les yeux et sauta en bas.Elle ne sentait plus el vent sur son visage,elle ne sentait pas la panique monté en elle.Elle avait fermé son cœur,fermé tout ses sens.Elle ne sentit pas ses os craquer et exploser quand elle touche le sol.

Tout se qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle l'aimait.

Ensuite elle frappa le sol.

**********************************************************

**RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS!!!!**

**Siri-stefie**** : Merci beaucoup!Et ta pas mal raison au sujet de malefoy!!héhéhéhé!!**

Phénix20 :Merci! Oh fidèle revieweur!lool!

Celine s. : Trop gentil!!!

Dready girl : Seigneur mais on est révolter?!?loool!C moi qui me l'ai interdit. Non,non je suis pas folle!(j'aime mieux le spécifier au cas ou!lool)C parxe que les  exam arriveeeee!Je veut pas couler tu voie ce que je veut dire??Merci encore!!

Anodevil :Héhéhéh!J'adore ton enthousiasme! 

Titou moony :-p : HÉHÉ! En tout cas c'était le mien!loool!!

Cyngathi :lool sa fait 2 fois quon me le dit!Faut arrêter sinon je vais commencer par le croire!loool!mais c vrai que je lai faite un peu pervert….loool!!!JAIME TORTURER MES PERSO!!lool!!

Lunattica : SA PAR EXEMPLE SA ME RASSURE!!Tu me comprends!!aaaaaaa merci!merci mon dieu!lool!Moi?Une obsession sur James tout nu?Mais ou est tu donc aller chercher sa… =) !!Faut j'en fasse une annonce publique…

A TOUT LES REVIEWEUR :

                             JAMES VA PETER LA GUEULE A MALEFOY,MAIS PLUS TARD!

LOOOL!

REVIEW SVP!!

_CECI EST POUR AMY EVANS!UNE DE MES MEILLEUR FIDÈLE REVIEWESE!!!!!!!!_


	8. l'amour est plus fort que tout

Love's stronger than anything.

James poussa la porte d'entrée de leurs si vieux palais en soupirant.Il avait passer une autre soirée en compagnie de Jessica,essayant d'oublier Lily,pour sa sécurité.Et comme les autres fois,la petite humaine ne quittait pas ses pensée.

Il sortie en respirant l'air froid du soir.Il marcha au alentour du château.C'est penser retournèrent a Lily.Cette Lily qui l'avait défier si souvent et que maintenant il la regardait presque en pleurant.Oui,en pleurant.Il ne pouvait plus lui toucher,ou même lui parler.Sinon,il la tuerais,voila ce que le chef lui avait dit.

Il soupira .Et ferma les yeux,arrêtant de marcher,il entendit au loin la music d'adolescent qui jouait a tue tête…

_How the hell do we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able,_

_To see the sounds that we missed?_

_And try to turn the table._

Boum.Voilà se qu'il entendit,proche de lui.Il contourna l'arbre et les buisson qui le séparait de bruit etson cœur se déchira en mille morceau.

-Lily…murmura t-il.

_I wish you did uncleshed  your fist,_

_And unpack your suitcase,_

_Lately there's been to much of this,_

_Don't think it's to late..._

Il resta planter la,trop choquer et déchirer pour pouvoir réagir.Du sang partout,son sang partout.Elle était étendu la,sans bouger,ses grands yeux vert était ouvert et le regardait avec de la peine et du mal.Son corps décida de bouger et il se lança a ses coter.

_Someday,somehow,_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now,_

_I know you want the real way._

_I know you're wandering when,_

_(you're the only ones who knows that)_

_Someday,somehow,_

_Gonna make it alright,_

_But not right now..._

Il la tourna lentement sur le dos.Pourquoi avait-elle fait sa enfin ??Pourquoi lui vivrait-il sans elle de toute façon ?Pour vivre des siècles dans le remords de ne pas l'avoir sauver ?Dans la tristesse de l'avoir perdu ?Non,oh non.Il ne voulait plus avoir mal de cette façon.Plus jamais.Il amena une de ses si pointus canines a sa veine,pour faire stopper sa vie a lui.Mais elle bougea.(pas la veine !!lol)Lily bougea la main.

_Well I hope that sice we're here anyway,_

_We could end up saying,_

_Things we've always needed to says,_

_So we could end up stringing,_

_Now the story played out like this,_

_Just like a paperback novel,_

_Let's rewrithe an ending that fits,_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror..._

_-refrain-_

Avait-il rêver ?Étais-ce seulement l'espoir qui lui faisait voir des chose ?Lorsque sa main bougea de nouveau il se mit en action.Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras,faisant attention a ses nombreux membres casser et l'amena a l'intérieur.Il rentra dans les vampires qui était devant son chemin.Il regarda Lily.Elle avait fermé les yeux.Il accéléra le pas de sa course.Arrivé dans sa chambre,il la déposa tout aussi gentiment sur son lit,mais elle ne respirait plus.Elle était morte.

Il s'écroula a genou juste a coter du lit.

_Non…pas elle.Pitié pas elle….pas une autre…_

Il mit sa tête dans ses couvertures et pleura.Encore une,encore une qu'il n'avait pu protéger.Encore une morte a cause de lui.Oui,encore une….

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur lui ?Pourquoi son destin devait lui faire si mal ?Pourquoi……..

Il releva la tête,arrêta de pleurer et fronça les sourcis.Il pensa a se que son grand-père lui avait dit un jour…

_James,mon petit.Si tu croit que tu as une destiné tracer d'avance,comme les humains,et bien tu te trompe.Nous les vampires le faisont.Si tu décide de laisser quelqu'un mourir,il en seras fait ainsi.Mais sis tu décide l'aider,tu seras responsable d'elle,pour toujours._

Il regarda Lily.

-Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !dit-il en frappant le matelas.

Il repoussa ses mèches de cheveux feu,et regarda son coup.Pourrait-il le faire ?Oui.Mais elle ?Pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

Il hésita pendant quelque secondes,ou bien quelque minutes.Il aimait mieux l'avoir a ses coter frustrer,que de ne plus la voir du tout.Il se pencha et mordit………

Quelque heures plus tard,il la regarda dormir.Elle respirait maintenant.Il ne laisserait plus rien lui faire du mal.Il l'aimait trop pour sa.Ce qu'il redoutait le plus,par exemple,était sa réaction.Pourrait-elle accepté d'être une maudite ?De vivre dans la noirceur de la nuit ?Elle qui habitait dans la chaleur du jour ?

Il soupira.Pourquoi se poser tant de question ?Elle serait a ses coter.Elle était son esclave.Elle n'aurait peut-être plus confiance en lui mais au moins elle serait la.Il fredona une chanson qui lui faisait tellement penser a elle.

_I love your pants around your feet,_

_I like the dirts that's on your knee,_

_And I like tha way you still say please,_

_While you're looking up at me,_

_You're like my favorite damn disease,_

_And I love tha place that we go,_

_And I love the people that you know,_

_And I love the way you can't say no,_

_Too many wrong lines in a row,_

_And I love the powder on your nose._

_Refrain._

_OOOh,_

_And know I know who you are,_

_It wasn't that hard,_

_Just to figure you out,_

_And know I know who you are,_

_It wasn't that hard,_

_To figure who you are._

_I like the freckle on your chest,_

_And I like the way you like me best,_

_And I like tha way you're not impressed,_

_While you put me to the test,_

_I like the wine stains on your dress,_

_And I love the way you pass the check,_

_And I love the good times that you wreck,_

_And I love your lack of self respect,_

_While you're passed out on the deck,_

_I love my hands around your neck,_

_Refrain._

Oui,il aimait tout a propos d'elle.Même la première fois qu'il lui avait parler et qu'elle l'avait défier de la frapper.Elle avait l'air si petite et fragile,mais elle était forte et arrogante en même  temps.

Il se leva nerveusement dans son siège quand Lily se mit a ouvrir les yeux…..

*********************************************************

JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLER !!!je me suis trouver une job voila pourquoi maintenant sa va etre long avant que les chap arrive !!encore désoler !Mais donner moi des review,pour m'encourager a continuer d'accord ?

REVIEW SVP !!!!!

En passant je suis en train d'écrire une fic sur le seigneur des anneaux !je lai pas poster ,je mavance dans les chap !lol.dite moi si c une bonne idée !merci de votre compréhension » » !!!


	9. Pleurant des larmes de sang

Pleurant des larmes de sang…

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux.Mais que c'était il passer ?Elle avait vu le paradis,les anges.Puis soudainement ,une force l'avait tiré par en arrière,une force noir et obscure.Elle avait essayer de se débattre mais rien a faire !La force l'avait tirer et tirer,et maintenant elle ouvrait les yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et respira un grand coup.Elle se sentait vider.Comme si son corps s'était arrêter de fonctionner, arrêter de vivre.Elle grogna,tout son corps lui fesait mal!Après une chute pareil,pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte?Elle regarda la pièce.

_Non….._

Elle tourna la tête et vit un James nerveusement assis sur sa chaise.Il avait l'air…Soulagé? Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcil. Mais que se passait-il?Elle vint pour parler,mais une douleur au poumon lui arracha un cri de douleur. Qu'avait elle?Elle vit James s'approcher d'elle avec un serviette humide.Elle essaya de le repousser,en vain,car la douleur devint plus forte.Elle cria a nouveau de douleur pendant que sa vue devenait de plus en plus noir.Elle entendit James lui murmurer a l'oreille :

-Alors,endors toi.Ce n'est  que le début de ton mal.

C'était comme si tout ses entrailles voulait sortir de son corps!Elle se tortilla ,essayant de changer le mal mais rien nit fit!Elle avait toujours aussi  mal!C'est seulement quand l'inconscience la prit,qu'elle arrêta d'avoir.Elle eu une penser pour elle :

_Noirceur,oh si belle noirceur,tu est pour l'instant,mon seul ami…_

*********************************

James lui passa la serviette humide sur le front en la voyant sombré dans l'inconscience.Il soupira et la regarda.

Pourrait-elle survivre a se qui allait arriver?

A sa transformation..en vampire?

**********************************************

Une douleur dans  la machoire remit Lily dans le monde des vivants.Elle cria a nouveau de douleur et vit  a nouveau James a ses coter.Il la regarda.Elle balançait les bras de tout les coter tellement la douleur était intense.

-Ça va aller….c'est bientôt fini….

Voila ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter!Puis,entre la douleur,elle su que lui savait ce qui se passait.Elle prit la figure du damné dans ses mains et lui cria :

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU MA FAIT?

Ensuite le noir revint la chercher.

_Emmène moi loin d'ici….de la douleur….et du doute…_

******************************

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU MA FAIT?

Lui avait crier Lily avait qu'elle parte a nouveau dans les brumes.Il recula et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.Il se mit la tête entre  les mains.Comment allait-il lui dire?

Comment pourrait-il lui dire ,que ,par amour, il avait fait d'elle une damné?

Qu'elle serait obliger de boire le sang d'être qui avait été comme elle,le sang d'humain?

Qu'elle allait devoir vivre éternellement?

Qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir la lumière du jour….

Avait-il fait,une bêtise?

_Je crois bien que oui…._

********************************************

Lily ouvrit les yeux.Pour une fois elle ne sentit pas de douleur,mais elle se sentait fatiguer,faible et si vide….Elle grogna en se rappelant les évènement de la soiré.Qu'est ce que tout sa avait pu vouloir dire?

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU MA FAIT?_

James!Lui le savait!Elle bailla ,mais en refermant sa bouffe,elle se mordit les lèvres.Le sang coula dans sa bouffe et soudainement,elle eu faim.

_J'ai…faim?_

Elle releva la tête,les yeux écartillé par la vérité qui venait de la frapper.

_Non!Non c'est pas vrai!!Dite que je me fait des idées!!_

Elle se lança en bas du lit,oubliant c'est muscle qui lui faisait mal.Elle se précipita devant le miroir de la salle de bain et ouvrit la bouche.

_Non…._

Elle avait des dents pointues.Elle se laissa tomber par terre,elle mit ses genou en dessous de son menton et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux.Et la elle pleura.Mais ce n'était pas de l'eau,mais du sang.

_Jamais plus je ne reverrai ma famille!Jamais plus je ne verrait les lueur du soleil!Jamais plus…_

Elle tourna la tête.Il faisait jour.

_Pourquoi vivre ici?_

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et mit sa main sur la poigné.Elle la tourna et …….

-NON!

Entendit elle crier.Des bras puissant lui prirent la taille et l'attirèrent loin de le fenêtre pendant qu'elle se débattait.Ils tombèrent par  terre et James la mintint au sol.

-LACHE MOI!LACHE MOI JE TE DIT!!cria t-elle.

-Calme toi Lily!Lui dit il.Mais bon sang calme toi!!

-ME CALMER?COMMENT VEUT TU QUE JE ME CALME APRÈS SE QUE TU MA FAIT?JE SUIS UN VAMPIRE!

Elle arrêta de bouger et se mit a pleurer.

-Pourquoi?Pourquoi tu ma fait sa?lui demanda t-elle.

Il la regarda et la prit dans ses bras.

-Parce que je ne voulait pas te perdre.

Elle pleura.

-C'est ta seule raison pour avoir fait de moi,une damné?

Il la regarda.

-Parce que je t'aime.C'est fou ce que je t'aime….dit-il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TA DAM!je travaille samedi.JAI BESOIN DE VOTRE AVIS!pour la prochaine fic que je poste.

GOODBYE TO YOU :James trompe Lily alors qu'elle est enceinte.Quelque années plus tard,il se revoient  mais elle a un petite fille.

J'APPRENDRAI A T'AIMER :James et lily son forcé de se marrier,il se déteste plus que tout,mais un évenement trangique les gideras un vers lautre.

L'INJUSTICE DES BLACKS :L'histoire de sirius et de ses jumelle,drame.

UNE AUTRE DIMENSION :Lily et son amie  son transporter dans une autre dimension.Elle rencontre james et son amie trouve cette place étrangement familière….

ET SI…. :et si dudley avait une sœur magique?Si lily et james n'était pas si mort que sa?Et si harry voulait quelque chose d'important au yeux d'Harry?

L'ÂGE NA AUCUNE IMPORTANCE :Lily=étudiante. James= son professeur.Comment réagiront les monde des sorcier,en apprenant qu'un professeur et une éleve tombe amoureux et defie ainsi,toute les lois?

UN AUTRE MONDE :James potter par pour une terre inconnue,ou il rencontre des gens des plus étrange et une jeune rouquine qui adore faire peur au gens.

Vous aller me dire celui que vous vouler!merci!!!

REVIEW!!!!


	10. ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle

Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle.

James se regarda dans le miroir avec dégoût.Lily dormait de l'autre coter.Il se contracta la machoire  avec colère.Cela fesait  2 semaine,qu'elle était vampire.La première fois qu'il lui  avait amener du sang,elle avait crié et reculer lui disait qu'elle ne buverait jamais sa race.

_Sa race._

Il avait essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus humaine,mais une damné.Elle lui avait cracher en plein visage en lui lançant des injures.Il avait compris qu'elle se laisserai mourir,a partir de se jour.

Il regarda le pot se tenant,si innocament  a coter de lui.

_Elle se laisserai mourir._

Elle avait maigri,trop a son goût.Elle était devenu se que les homme appelle : _Plus que la peau sur les os._Son sourcis eu un tic.

_La peau sur les os_

_Sa race_

_Elle se laisserait mourir…._

Il prit le vase et d'un geste violent l'envoya dans le miroir qui se fracassa en des millier de morceau.Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa glisser sur le plancher.La tête entre les mains.

Il voulut crier de rage,mais se retint,après tout elle dormait.Il avait besoin de se défouler.

_Malefoy__._

Il s'habilla et sortie en trombe de la chambre,mais en fessant attention de ne pas réveille sa dulciner.

*************************************

Lily s'étira dans le lit.Elle ne fit aucun geste pour se lever.Elle regarda le plafond,avec intérêt.Une autre journée a entendre son ventre crié qu'il voulait du sang.Mais jamais elle n'en prendrait!Juste la pensée lui donnait mal a son cœur devenu pourrie.

Elle soupira et se leva,finalement.Elle s'assit sur le lit,les jambes replier.Elle chercha James dans la pièce et vit qu'il n'était pas la.Elle baissa la tête.Elle ce sentait si seule et vide!Surtout vide!Vider de son âmes,de la vie qu'elle avait eu avant.Elle avait l'impression que tout se refermait sur elle.Elle regarda dehors.

Les fenêtres étaient fermé.

Il devait faire jour.

Il devait y avoir un beau grand soleil.

Des fleurs qui danse sous le vent.

Des enfants qui rient.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.Une larme de sang.Elle ferma les yeux,essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit et sa tête.

_Bang!_

Elle r'ouvrit les yeux.La porte c'était ouvert a la volé et elle vit James sur le plancher couvert de sang dure.Elle cria et alla a ses coter.Elle se pencha et le tourna,avec mal, devant elle.

-Mais enfin James!Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver? Demanda t-elle.

Il lui sourit bêtement.

-J'ai péter la gueule a Malefoy!dit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lily resta devant lui la bouche ouverte.Que devait-elle faire maintenant?Jamais elle ne pourrait l'amener jusqu'au lit!Seigneur non!Elle avait eu de la misère a le tourner de coter!!Elle releva la tête et se lança dans le couloir.

_Sirius!Sirius peu m'aider!Ouais enfin…si il se souvient de moi!_

Elle l'avait vu juste un bref moment.Il était avec une petite fille,qui devait être sa sœur,vu comment il la traitait en princesse.Comment s'appelait t-elle déjà?Ah oui!

_Anya! _

Elle se dirigea vers les appartement des petits.Elle devait avoir quoi? Cinq ou six ans?Elle regarda les noms sur les portes.Et vit le noms.

_Anya Black. 5 ans._

Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la figure de la petite fille !Des cheveux noirs jais coupé cours , au menton,et des yeux violets!Comme ..crystalin(sa existe??).Elle cogna a la porte.

Anya répondit a la porte.Elle leva ses yeux crystalin sur elle.

Puis ,elle recula.

-Oui? Demanda t-elle les yeux ronds.

-Bonjour Anya.Tu te souvins de moi?Je suis la servante de Monsieur Potter.

-Ah oui de Tonton James! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui!

-T'es Lily hein?

-Oui.Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'amener a ton papa?J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Ok pas de problème!Suis moi!

Elle ferma la porte et prit Lily par le bras.Elle se mit a courir et après quelque minutes,elles arrivèrent devant une porte.

_Sirius Black. 136 ans._

-Voila!dit la petite fille.

Elle cogna.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et avait l'air perdu et ensommeiller.Mais son visage perdu toute ces trace quand il vit Anya.Il sourit a pleine dents et prit la petite dans ses bras en la faisant tourner.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici petite défieuse de règle? Demanda t-il.

La petite rie et lui répondit :

-La dames au cheveux de couleur veut te voir!Elle dit que c'est a propos de tonton James!!dit elle en riant.

Sirius arrêta de la faire tourné et se tourna vers Lily.

-Lily?demanda t-il.

-Oui ,c'est moi.

-Ta changer…

-Je suis un vampire maintenant.

-Oh.

-Je dois te demander un service.

-Vas-y.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour ..euh…mettre James dans le lit…

-Hein?

-Viens tu verras!dit-elle plus rouge que ses cheveux.

-Ok.

Il déposer Anya par terre et lui dit d'aller jouer.

***********************************************

Anya gambadait tranquillement dans les corridors ,sans se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le quartier des esclaves,jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonce dans quelqu'un elle qu'elle tombe par terre.

-Ouch!dit-elle en se frottant la tête.

-Sa va?demanda une voie un peu plus vieille qu'elle.

Elle releva la tête et se trouva en face d'un petit garçon au cheveux blond et au yeux grisâtre tournant qu bleu.

-Oui!dit-elle.

Elle regarda par terre et vit un panier plein de comment sa s'appellait déjà?Ah oui!des framboise!par terre,éparpiller.Elle rougit,sachant que c'était de sa faute.

-Désoler de t'avoir fait tomber!dit-elle.

-C'est pas grave!J'ai l'habitude!

-Tu t'appelle comment? Moi c'est Anya Black fille de Sirius Black!

-Blake Lupin!Fils de Remus Lupin!dit il.

***********************************************8

-HO HISS!!!! Cria Sirius.

Lui et Lily lachèrent  James sur le lit.Sirius regarda Lily.

-Ouuf!C'est qu'il a prit du poids!

Puis il regarda son ami.

-Il est pas très bien amocher!

-Oui.

-Tu sais comment y sait fait sa?

-Ben,tout ce qu'il a eu le temps de me dire c'est '' J'ai péter la gueule a Malefoy''.

Sirius regarda Lily.

-Et..tu saurais pas par hasard comment sa?

-Euh..non..toi?

-Non!Pas la moindre idée!

Mais il avait dit sa bien trop vite.

-Bon ben je vais aller voir ma fille alors..voir si elle ne sait pas mit dans le trouble…

-Ta fille??dit Lily surprise.

-Ouais!Tu sais Anya?Bon a la prochaine!

Et il ferma la porte.

_Anya est la fille de Sirius?_

**************************************************

Sirius ferma la porte en souriant a pleine dent.

_Soit cette fille est très aveugle ou James l'adore trop!Tsssss ne sait-elel donc pas que si James est aller péter la gueule a Malefoy c'est pour elle?_

Il secoua la tête et marcha .

-Bon je ferais mieux de trouver cette petite tornade avant qu'elle ne  se mette encore les pied dans les plats!murmura t-il. En allant a la recherche de sa fille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TA DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Alors?vous avez aimer?

REVIEWWWWWW!

Les choix des fic se sont arrêter sur :

L'âge na aucune importance et  J'apprendrai a t'aimer!

FAITE VOS CHOIX!lol

Dragon tears1


	11. Un autre mystère

Un autre mystère…

Lily enleva le chandail de James et passa un linge d'eau froide sur son torse.Le sang coula sur sa poitrine pendant que l'homme vampire respirait la bouche ouverte.

Lily sourit.Il était si mignon comme sa…

_Minute!!Cet homme ta rendu vampire!tu n'est pas censé l'aimer!!_

Elle secoua la tête et continua a laver ses plaies.Quand elle eu terminer elle déposa la lavette dans le sceau d'eau et lorsqu'elle regarda ses plaies de nouveaux,il n'y en avait aucune.Les yeux grands,elle passa sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Wow..murmura t-elle.Il n'y a plus rien.

Elle continua a passer ses doigt doux sur son corps,cherchant au moins une cicatrice.Elle donna un petit cri de surprise lorsque la main de James pris la sienne.

-Arrête sa ou je ne suis plus responsable de mes actes!dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle répondit a son sourire.

-Désoler.dit-elle .Sa va mieux?

-Maintenant oui.

Il lui prit la main et la baisa.Elle retint un sourire.Elle se leva brusquement.Elle se tenait les bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?demanda James en se levant sur les coudes.

-J'ai…froid.dit-elle.

Il rit.

-Ne rie pas!dit-elle frustrer.On est l'hiver je suis en bretelle spaghetti et toi tu as des grosses capes pour te tenir chaud!C'est pas juste!Alors ne rie pas!C'est pas toi qui gel ici!

Il arrêta de sourire.Il se leva doucement,pas toute a fait guérie.Il s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha la peau.Elle était glacé.

-Je n'ai que des robes.Pas de pantalons.sa va aller avec sa?demanda t-il.

-Tu as des robes?demanda Lily.

-Ouais…dit James en allant a un grand garde robe.

Lily le suivit et vit la douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regarda les robes.Elle se mordit la lèvre.Il regarda les robes une a une et en sorti une.

-James…elle est magnifique…dit Lily.

Il avait sorti une robe gracieuse.Elle était comme les film d'humain de l'ancien temps.Le top était blanc mais a la taille il y avait un genre de corset bleu avec des lignes horizontal dorée.La jupe était mauve et vaguante.(vous savez quand vous bouger elle tourne?).

Il l'enleva du support et la lui tandis.Douleur et tristesse dans les yeux.Elle la prit.

-Va la mettre dans la salle de bain.Ou devant moi comme tu veut.

Elle rougit violamment et se lança littéralement dans la salle de bain.Il sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

Avait-il bien fait de lui donner cette robe?

_J'espère que Sirius va bien le prendre…_

Il fut sorti de ses penser quand la porte s'ouvrit.James regretta immédiatement de lui avoir donné cette robe.

_Sirius va avoir un choc…_

*********************************************

_Mais enfin où est elle passer?_

Sa faisait plus d'une heure qu'il cherchait Anya et il l'avait trouver nulle part.Il s'arrêta pour penser.

_Ok.J'ai chercher dans sa chambre,pas la,dans ma chambre,pas la,salle de balle…a peu près partout dans le fond!Minute…Les cuisines !Bien sure!Ce que je peut être idiot!_

Sur se,il courra au cuisine.

**************************************************

-Tu as quel âge?demanda Anya.

-J'ai 8 ans !répondit Blake.Et toi?

-5ans!Il est ou ton papa a toi?Y fait quoi dan la vie?

-Il doit travailler.Moi et lui on est des servant et on est des Loups Garous!Mais moi je me change a volonter!

Les yeux d' Anya s'agrandirent.

-Tes un VRAI Loups Garou?Comment tu peut te changer a volonter?

-Ouais!il baissa la tête.Sa je peut pas te le dire.Et toi?

-Je suis une vampire et mon papa aussi .

Les yeux de Blake s'agrandire de surprise.

-Tes un vampire?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je dois pas te parler!

-Mais pourquoi?Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es mon supérieur!dit il. Tu me donne des ordre et je dois t'obéir!Tu pourrais me fouetter pour t'avoir parler!

-J'ai juste 5 ans…

-Ton père alors!

-Papa n'est pas si méchant!dit elle consterné que quelqu'un disent sa de son père.

Blake la ficha.

-Tu es sure?demanda t-il.

-Mais oui!

-ok…

-Tu ma pas dit qui était ta maman?demanda Anya

Le visage du petit garçon reçus de la tristesse.

-J'ai pas de maman.Elle est morte.

-Vraiment?Moi aussi.

-Pour vrai?demanda t-il les yeux rond.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Je croyais que j'était toute seule a ne pas avoir de maman!dit elle.

-Moi aussi!dit-il.Amie?

Il tendit la main.Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main.

-Ami!

-Blake?demanda un homme au cheveux blond et au yeux bleu clairs.

-Papa!dit le petit garçon.Papa je te présente Anya!Anya mon papa,Remus.

Le grand homme sourit et lui dit bonjour.__

_Elle me rappelle quelqu'un…et ses yeux…_

-ANYA!entendirent –ils crier.

Anya se retourna pour voir son père accourir.

-Papa?dit-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras,se que fit immédiatement  Remus avec son fils.Les deux adulte se regardèrent avec dégoût.Pendant que leurs enfant regardait leur parent en ne comprenant rien.

-Papa qu'est ce qui se passe?demanda Anya.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.Il s'adressa a Remus.

-Alors sa va bien _ami._ Dit-il avec sarcasme.

-Mais bien sur mon _cher ami._ Dit Remus avec sarcasme lui aussi.

Sirius tourna les talons en disant a sa fille de ne plus jamais s'approcher du petit garçon et de l'homme, alors que Remus faisait la même chose avec son fils.

*************************************************

 On aurait dit sa sœur tout cracher.Elle lui ressemblait tellement.Une larme failli trahir la peine qui le submergeait,mais il la ravala.Il ne devait pas pleurer.Sa ne la ramènerait jamais.

-Comment je suis?demnda Lily en tournant.

James se força a sourire et se leva.

-Tu es magnifique.dit-il en la prenant par la taille.Alors tu l'aime?

-Oh oui.dit Lily hypnotiser par ses yeux brun noisette.

Il se pencha,voulant goûter a ses lèvres a nouveau.Cela faisait si longtemps.Leur lèvres se touchèrent,c'était comme si il ne touchait plus le sol,comme si plus rien n'existait.

BANG.

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrirent a la voler.N'entendirent pas une petite fille crier de bonheur.Mais James entendit le nom qui lui avait manquer pendant tant d'anné,qui lui avait été arraché trop vite a son goût.Il l'entendit,même si c'était un murmure.

-Katalina? 

James coupa le baiser et regarda Sirius.Il était comme paralysé.

-Katalina?répéta il.non..sa ne se peut pas..tu est morte..

***************************************************

TA DAM!!!!!!!! Alors vous avez aimer?lol!sa ma prit juste UNE HEURE!pour faire le chap!faut jaille prendre am douche facque je vous laisse!

REVIEWWWWWWWW!LOOOL


	12. Il payera pour tout

Un jour il payera!

James se tourna vers son meilleur ami et sa fille.Il le regarda tristement en voyant que Sirius croyait que Lily était sa sœur.Il s'approcha de lui doucement.Il tendit la main et la mit sur celle de son ami.

Sirius quand a lui ,ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de la jeune fille devant lui.Sa ne pouvait pas être elle,il le savait puisqu'elle était morte ,il y a longtemps de sa.Mais pourtant…on aurait dit une hallucination.Il sentit une main se mettre sur son épaule.

-Sirius.entendit-il .

Il détacha ses yeux de la femme devant lui ,pour rencontrer le regard triste de James.Il regarda où était Anya   et la vie en train de le regarder avec les sourcis froncé, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.Il se tourna de nouveau vers James,cherchant la vériter.

James secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas elle,dit-il doucement, c'est Lily.Je lui ai donner cette robe parce qu'elle avait froid.Je sais,la ressemblance est frappante,mais se n'est pas elle.Désoler.

Sirius regarda Lily,qui le regardait avec inquiétude.Elle ne devait rien savoir de tout ce qui c'est passer ce dit-il.Il sentit une  petite pression se faire sur sa robe et baissa les yeux.C'était Anya.

-La dame là-bas!C'est maman hein? Dit-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.Tu as fit son nom!Et puis tu ma dit qu'elle était partie en voyage et qu'elle reviendrait!C'est maman hein?Hein?

Sirius la regarda et failli  laisser couler une larme.Il regarda James.

-Il est ici.Lui dit-il. Il est ici et il a un fils .

-Qui sa?demanda James.

Lily se rapprocha.

-Le ….traitre.

La figure de James changea tout de suite d'expression.Une douceur passa sur son visage.

-Sirius,dit-il doucement.Je crois que tu dois voir la vériter en face,Il ne la  jamais tuer.

-SI!dit Sirius.IL LA TUER CETTE NUIT LA!JE LE SAIS!

-Papa?dit Anya.

Il la repoussa brutalement.

-TOI ATTEND!cria t-il.

Anya tomba par terre.Elle regarda son papa qui avait de la fureur dans la figure.Les larmes lui montait au yeux.Pourquoi son papa était-il si méchant?Elle voulait seulement savoir si c'était sa maman qui était revenu.Des larmes coulèrent.

-Sirius!dit James sévèrement.Arrête et regarde se que tu te fait et se que tu fait au gens que tu aime!Il est temps .je crois,que tu lui disent et qu'on sache la vériter.

Sirius regarda la main que James pointait.Il regarda où elle pointait et la rage qui l'avait posséder disparut aussitôt.La par terre,sa petite fille,son monde,sa seule raison de vivre,pleurait.Elle avait une marque rouge sur le bras,la où il l'avait pousser.

Il se pencha et la prit doucement dans ses bras en s'excusant.Il s'assit sur le lit alors qu'elle s'accrochait a lui.Elle mit sa petite figure dans le creux de sa poitrine et pleura.Sirius lui frottait le dos.Quand ses pleures arrêtèrent ,James était devant lui avec un autre homme,le traitre ,Remus Lupin et son fils.

-Sirius.dit James il est tant de tout expliquer,nous avons été dans le noir depuis trop longtemps.

Sirius regarda sa fille.

-Tu dois savoir la vériter ma puce.lui dit-il.

Alors Remus commença son histoire….

_Flashback__._

_Remus regarda son fils de près.Il avait 4 petite années.Sa femme était décéder en lui donnant la vie,il était tout ce qui lui restait.Il soupira.Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et une petite voix._

_-Bah!_

_Il entendit rire,puis la voix de son meilleur ami se fit entendre._

_-Salut mon vieux!dit Sirius.Alors sa va?_

_Remus se tourna avec un sourire._

_-Ben oui et toi?_

_-Ouais!_

_Avec lui,il avait une belle femme rousse au yeux crystallin.Dans ses bras,la femme tenait un bébé d'un ans au cheveux noir et au même yeux qu'elle._

_-Alors Katalina sa va bien?_

_-Oui merci._

_Katalina__  Potter qui était devenu Katalina Black,après avoir épouser Sirius deux ans plus tôt.Elle était la sœur de James Potter.La plus jeune des deux._

_-Alors comment va la famille?demanda Remus._

_-Super et la tienne?demanda Sirius._

_Remus regarda son garçon._

_-Sa va._

_Remus et Sirius était les meilleurs amis du monde avec James.Remus avait épouser la meilleure amie de Sirius.Elle avait des yeux bleu tournant au gris et des cheveux noir.Elle avait été vampire et lui avait donner un fils.Voldemort avait voulu le tuer a la naissance mais elle l'avait supplier de la tuer elle et dépargnier son fils et son marri,ce qu'il avait fait cruellement._

_Pour cacher toute l'horreur que le nouveau chef avait fait,il disait a tout le monde ,même  a son fils que sa mère était morte en accouchant de lui._

_Mais leurs amitié allait changer cette nuit la.._

_ Plus tard dans la soirée._

_-Sirius,dit Katalina,je vais me promener dehors avec Anya d'accord?_

_-Ok mais fait attention._

_Elle lui sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras puis,sortie._

_Dehors elle entendu crier,elle arriva sur les lieux et vit leurs nouveaux chef tuer son père,son propre père a lui,leurs anciens chef qui avait été si bon avec eux.Elle cria et malheureusement pour elle,il la vue._

_Elle cria de nouveau et courru.Mais malheureusement,il la rattrapa et la tua._

_Remus avait tout vue.Cette homme tuant la femme de son meilleure ami.Quand l'homme parti,il accouru a elle et se pencha .Elle était morte.Il regarda si Anya avait été tuer,mais non le petit bébé vivait et pleurait.Comme si elle avait compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère._

_-NON!_

_Il releva la tête et vit Sirius accourir.Il se leva d'un bond et recula._

_-Sirius je…_

_-TRAÎTE! VA T-EN AVANT QUE JE NE TE TUE!_

_Remus regarda son meilleure ami prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la serrer fort.Ensuite il pleura sa femme.Maintenant,il n'avait plus que sa fille lui aussi,comme lui,sa femme c'était fait tuer par voldemort.Et ensuite il parti .Pour ne plus jamais être revu,ni entendu parler….._

_ END FLASHBACK._

Sirius ressera l'étreinte qu'il avait sur sa fille,il regarda le plancher par-dessus sa petite tête noire.Il ferma les yeux.Alors c'était Voldemort qui l'avait tuer ,pas Remus.Il fronça les sourcil. Il regarda Remus.

-Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit?demanda t-il.

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être que ….j'avais peur de ce qu'il ferait a mon fils si je te le disais et puis…tu ne ma pas vraiment laisser le temps.Ensuite on a été changer de château.Sa ne fait pas si longtemps que sa qu'ont de retour.

Sirius hocha la tête et regarda sa fille qui avait les yeux grand ouvert.Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Anya…dit il doucement.

Elle leva des yeux plein d'eau sur lui.

-Maman est morte?demanda t-elle.

Sirius eu un pincement au cœur.Comment pouvait il lui dire non maintenant?Il hocha simplement la tête.Anya ferma ses yeux ,très fort.

-Tu n'est pas seule a ne pas avoir de maman..dit une petite voix.

Anya ouvrit les yeux et vie Blake qui la regardait.Elle lui sourit et essuya ses larmes.Elle avait vécu sans maman pendant 4 ans,et elle allait continuer.Elle regarda son papa.

Sirius lui sourit puis :

-Alors Remus,que dirait tu si nos enfant était de nouveau amis?

Remus sourit.

-Bien sure.

Les deux petit sourire a pleine dents et se lancèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.Sirius sourit a cette vue.Ils allaient pouvoir vivre heureux après tout….

Il se tourna vers James.Il regardait le sol et Lily lui tenait l'épaule

Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

-T'en fait pas vieux, il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait.lui murmura t-il .

_Oh oui il va payer!_ Se dit Sirius._ Il ne s'en ai pas prit a la bonne famille celui la!_

_On n'attaque pas ceux que j'aime sans payer!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voila! Savez vous quoi? J'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête!Je pense que je vais faire une suite a cette fic mais avec Anya et Blake!Héhéééhhé

Alors voila!

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!

Je vais surement faire un autre chap dansa po long!


	13. My bloody valentine

My bloody Valentine

2 mois c'était écouler depuis que la vériter avait été révéler.Sirius avait renouveler l'amitié qu'il avait perdu avec Remus et tout les deux  s'entendait de nouveau a merveille,comme leur deux enfant.James avait essayer de ne plus y penser et Lily l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.Tout avait reprit leur cours habituel et tout allait pour le mieux…enfin presque tout.

-C'EST PAS VRAI!TU VA PAS ME FAIRE LE COUP A NOUVEAU?cria une jeune rousse TRÈS fâcher.

-Mas enfin Lily je ne vais que voir Sirius un bout de temps….dit le vampire.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ce coup la James!La dernière fois que tu ma dit sa tu n'est pas rentrer de la soirée!!

-Je sais ..mais cette fois je te le promet..

Lily soupira.C'était le 14 février,le jour de la Saint-Valentin et il voulait la passer avec Sirius plutôt qu'avec elle.

-D'accord fait comme tu veut.dit-elle en étant déçu.

James lui sourit a pleine dent et la serra dans ses bras en lui donnant un petit baiser.

-Tu ne regretteras pas je te le jure!dit-il puis il parti.

_J'espère…_ soupira Lily en retournant a ses occupations

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James souria en courrant chez Sirius.Lui et Lily était de nouveau ensemble mais avait décider de garder sa secret ,il ne voulait pas que se qui c'était déjà passer ,ce repasse a nouveau.

Aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin.Quand Lily le lui avait dit ,quelque jours plutôt,il ne savait pas ce que c'était,elle lui avait alors expliquer d'où cette tradition provenait et tout,elle lui avait dit que c'était la fête des amoureux.Quand elle avait dit sa,une idée été entrain de germé dans sa tête.Il devait faire de se jours,un jours spéciale.

Voilà pourquoi Sirius allait lui être d'une grande aide.Il avait marié sa sœur avant et avait su la rendre heureuse,alors il allait lui demander conseille.Il cogna a sa porte et son ami lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.Il entra et s'en plus attendre commenca a lui donner des conseille.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily regarda dehors ,a travers la grande fenêtre.Elle soupira.Il était tard et il n'était toujours pas rentré,mais sa,elle aurait du s'en douter.Quelqu'un cogna a la porte et elle alla ouvrir.

-James n'est pas ici monsieur Malefoy.dit elle.

-Qui a dit que c'était lui que je voulait  voir?

-Euh…

Il lui prit la tête et lui donna un cou en arrière du cou,elle tomba inconsciente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle ouvrit les yeux tout doucement.Elle était dans une  grande salle toute noire.

-Levé vous.dit une voix froide en avant d'elle .

Elle se leva et se retint de crier.Le vampire devant elle devait être très vieux,il avait les yeux rouges et une figure toute ratatiner.

-Je suis le maître de ses lieux,jeune fille.Je m'appelle Voldemort et je ne puis toléré ,un sang aussi impure que le tien dans ma résidence.

Lily allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il la coupa.

-Je sais ce que vous aller me dire.James Potter vous a rendu humaine,il vous a mordu.Vrai.Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous désirier redevenir humaine et repartir chez vous.Est-ce vrai?

-Oui ,dit-elle.

Un sourie se dessina sur le visage Voldemort.

-Je peut vous redonner votre immortalité si vous me prometter une chose.

-Laquelle?

-Vous devrez partir d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir.

Le cœur de Lily arrêta de battre.Partir?Ne plus revenir?Et James?

-Je suis sure et certain que vous êtes en train de mener une bataille intérieur,mais ceci est pour le bien de James.Un vampire ne peut aimer une humaine,même si elle est vampire,sa le tuerais,et je ne veut pas qu'un de mes résident meurs a cause d'une simple humaine!

Lily baissa les yeux.Il pouvait mourir?Elle ne pourrait jamais le laisser mourir pour elle,jamais.

-C'est d'accord,dit-elle en relevant ,si vous me render ma mortalité je ne reviendrai plus jamais.

Voldemort sourit de plus belle.

-Accordé.

Il leva la main ,murmura des paroles qui n'avait aucun sens pour Lily,mais elle sentit le changement et la douleur infame.Elle avait l'impression de revivre sa transformation,sauf que la c'était en humain.Finalement,lorqu'elle sentit ses crocs revenir  des dents,elle tomba par terre.Elle se releva péniblement.

-Maintenant parté,je ne veut plus jamais vous voir.dit Voldemort.

-Oui.

Elle parti en courant de la salle.

-Alors Lucius, je n'ai pas perdu la main pour mentir n'est ce pas?

-Non mon maitre,non.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James attendit Lily ,mais jamais elle ne venait.Il commencait a s'inquiéter ,puis un coup cogner a la porte le sortie de sa peur,il se lança sur la porte et l'ouvrit a la volé.

-Lily j'étais si..Sirius?Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Sirius se tenait dans la porte avec un regard triste .

-Laisse moi entrer vieux,et..assis toi.

James fit se qu'il lui demandait et son ami parla tristement.

-James.Tu attend Lily pas vrai?

-Oui,il ne lui est rien arriver pas vrai?

-Oui et non….Elle est redevenu humaine et..est rentré chez elle.

-Quoi?!

-C'est de Voldemort.

Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

_Mon cher enfant,_

_Je suis désoler de vous apprendre que votre bien aimé esclave,Lily,est venu me voir aujourd'hui pour qu'elle redeviennent humaine.Ce que j'ai fait.Ensuite elle ma dit de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait,mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans ses conditions.Elle est donc repartie chez elle.Elle a dit de ne pas essayer de la voir._

_Avec mes sincères excuse._

_Lord Voldemort._

James lacha la feuille,ne pouvant y croire.Sirius le prit dans ses bras.

-Mais….elle ne peut pas elle…va revenir j'en suis sure…

-Elle ne reviendra pas vieux…je suis vraiment désoler…

Pour la deuxièment fois de sa longue vie,James Potter  pleura pour une femme qu'il aimait et qui l'avait quitté.

********************************************************

Je suis désoler que sa est prit autant de temps !mais j'attendais la Saint-VaLENTIN!LOL.

Donc j'espère que vous avez aimer et j'avance la prochaine fic que je vais vous livrer bientot surement.

L'ÂGE NA AUCUNE IMPORTANCE. QUE JE VAIS SUREMENT APPELER Age ain't nothing but a number.

Alors voila et l'interdit n'est pas terminer!

Merci et REVIEWWWWWWW


	14. défier l'interdit

Reviens a moi.

2 mois avait passer maintenant.4 long mois avait passé depuis que lily était parti,depuis que James sombrait dans le néant.James soupira en regardant son plafond,il le connaissait maintenant par cœur car,a tout les jour il le regardait.Il se leva et décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Lily regarda a l'extérieur de sa fenêtre.Ses parents avait été fou de joie en la voyant revenir,ainsi que son petit,elle cru cette soirée que tout allait reprendre son cour habituelle.Mais non, James lui manquait encore plus qu'elle n'aurait pu se l'imaginer.La petite Anya aussi,même si elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, ainsi que Sirius.Elle trouvait la vie tellement vide,il n'y avait plus d'action.Elle soupira et décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Elle marcha dans la rue,sans but.Puis,lorsque le temps devint plus froid,elle rentra  chez elle.Elle monta directement a sa chambre,et brossa ses cheveux.Elle regardait dans le miroir.Elle était enceinte.Enceinte de James.Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.Alors elle pleura en silence,ce qu'elle faisait depuis plus de 2 mois.

James marcha jusqu'à la maison de Lily.La où il l'avait vu pour la toute première fois.Il la vie se brosser les cheveux,fermer ses lumière et aller se coucher.Il avait tellement envie de voler jusqu'à sa chambre,de la regarder dormir.Mais il ne pouvait pas,elle avait choisi cette vie,non la sienne.

James regarda de nouveau la chambre avec envie.

_Seulement une fois,sa ne feras aucun mal….juste une fois…_

Il se souleva du sol.Il ouvrit la fenêtre doucement.Il entra a l'intérieur sans faire de bruit.Il s'approcha du lit encore plus doucement.Il se mit a genou devant sa figure endormie.Comment faisait-elle pour dormir ,alors que lui ne dormait plus.

Il sentit une énergie nouvelle a l'intérieur d'elle ou était-ce a coter?Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra.Mais l'énergie n'était pas assez forte pur qu'il sache d'où elle provenait.

Il se releva ,mais quelque chose le retint.Lily le regardait avec des larmes plein les yeux.

-James murmura t-elle.

Il se pencha,l'embrassa.Mon dieu qu'il avait manquer la douceur de ses lèvres.La chaleur de son corps…Il accota son front au sien.Lui toucha le visage.

-Pourquoi est tu partie Lily?Pourquoi….

Une larme coula.

-Voldemort ma dit que si je ne partait pas,tu mourrais,alors je suis parti.

James ferma les yeux.Il avait menti,exactement ce qu'il pensait.Il mentait a tout le monde,cet homme avait détruit sa famille,celle de Sirius et Remus,faisait des enfant qui ne conaitrait jamais la chaleur d'un mère.Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Lily,tu ne dois pas écouter Voldemort.Il est mauvais.

-Mais il a dit….

-Je sais.Mais se n'étais pas vrai.Il ne voulais simplement pas que la ligner soit briser.Il veut garder le sang pure.

Elle pleura de plus belle.Elle c'était faite berné.Il l'avait tromper et elle avait perdu 2 mois avec James.Elle avait vécu deux mois de solitude.Il l'avait laisser dans la peur qu'elle allait avoir un bâtard,que son enfant ne saurait jamais se qu'est un père.

-Lily,veut tu vivre avec moi?demanda James.

-Oui…mais jamais il ne voudra…

-On va trouver une solution je te le jure.

-Comme quoi?

-On n'a qu'a partir loin.Très loin.

Lily rie.

-Tu me fait penser au roi lion.

-Hein?

-Rien.Mais on irait où?

-J'en sais rien mais on va partir,loin d'ici,on pourrait aller en Angleterre ou a Londres.La où les vampire et les humains s'aiment.Où se n'est pas interdit.

-Mais enfin!James je suis enceinte et il faudra   nourrir le bébé,avoir des meubles ,des…

-Tu est enceinte?la coupa James.De qui?

-Mais de toi….

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de James.Il prit Lily dans ses bras et la souleva.

-Raison de plus pour partir!Je veut que mon enfant vivent loin d'ici!Je ne veut pas qu'il connaissent Voldemort où qui que se soit d'autre dans les parages!J'ai de l'argent lily.Croyait tu vraiment que mes parent m'avait laisser pauvres lorsqu'ils sont parti?Nous partirons,acheteront une maison et auront plein de petit moi et toi!Alors?

-C'est une idée folle….

-C'est pour sa que sa va marcher!Alors?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.Il avait l'air si confiant,si sure que sa allait se réaliser.Elle soupira.

-James..moi aussi j'ai envie de vivre avec toi.Mais je sais que moi je pourrais vivre sans ma famille.Mais toi?Pourra tu vivre sans  Sirius?

Remus et Anya?Pourras tu vivre sans tes deux meilleur amis?Sera tu capable de ne pas regretter?De ne plus serrer la fille de ta sœur dans tes bras?Le pourras tu?

Il la regarda.Tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était un énorme sacrifice.Le pourrait il?il sourit.

-Si c'est pour que nous soyons ensemble,Lily Evans,alors oui,je le pourrais.dit il.

Elle lui sourit.

************************************************************

Sirius claqua la porte de sa chambre.Il n'avait pas vu James depuis hier soir.Où était-il passer?Il soupira et se jeta sur son lit.Il fronça les sourcils.Il bougea et entendit encore le même bruit.Il se releva et vit un morceau de papier sur son lit. Il le lit :

_Salut Sirius._

_                        C'est James!Tiens toi bien mon vieux,tu croiras jamais sa.Je part avec Lily.Loin.Je ne crois pas qu'on va se revoir.Je suis désoler vieux,mais Voldemort ne veut pas de nous,mais nous on s'aiment alors….on disparaît.Alors,je voulais seulement te dire que t'avais été un ami super et de ne pas lâcher Remus.Ni Anya,elle aura besoin de toi.Je vais être papa,moi aussi vieux!Lily est enceinte!!Je te laisse maintenant._

_Je t'oublierais jamais._

_James Potter._

_Ton pote pour la vie._

Sirius laissa tomber la lettre ,un sourire au lèvres.James allait enfin pouvoir être heureux.Il faisait ce que lui,Sirius Black,n'avait pas été capable de faire.Il partait avec la femme qu'il aimait,pour une raison que Sirius n'avait pas pu faire.

Une simple larme coula.

James Potter,son meilleur ami,avait eu le courage de faire ,ce que lui n'a pas pu.

Il avait défier l'interdit.

FIN.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

FIN.

Voila!C'est terminer!Donner moi des review ,parce que d'habitude c'est toujours au dernier chapitre que j'en ai pas!lol!

Alors je vais poster mon autre fic dans pas long.

AGE AIN'T NOTHING BUT A NUMBER.

Ou.

L'ÂGE,N'EST RIEN DAUTRE QU'UN CHIFFRE.

Dite moi lequel des titres vous préféré.

Voila un résumer :

Lily Evans a une vie bien normal,pour une sorcière.Jusqu'a ce qu'un nouveau professeur arrive a poudlard et qu'elle en tombe amoureuse….

REGARDER BIEN LORSQU'ELLE VA SORTIR !LOL


End file.
